


Up All Night

by Joveesia



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M, This is crack, and I love it, poor Auron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joveesia/pseuds/Joveesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a wonder how Auron didn't lose it when he found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicMadness/gifts).



> This is crack and I regret NOTHING, based off of a convo I had with MelodicMadness. Title's from Owl City's song of the same name. Probably will write more in the future.

The first town they visited, no one thought anything of the worried whispers of an ominous beast prowling about. Auron only registered the townspeople’s distress when a little girl had come up to ask Braska to take care of whatever ‘it’ was. Both Braska and Jecht promised her they would, Auron more quietly so.

****  
  
  


 

The second town they visited, Auron noticed more of the same worries filling the air. He didn’t expect for Jecht to look mildly embarrassed while Braska wore a subtly sly smile when he turned to ask their opinions on the matter. Auron decided he might be better off not knowing.

****  
  
  


 

 

Before they reached the third town, Auron was awoken by a ghastly sound. Alarmed and half asleep, he rushed to Braska’s tent to protect the summoner from whatever could be approaching. He became even more alarmed when the sounds became louder as he neared the tent. Nothing had prepared him for what he saw when he opened the tent in his terrified state.

Auron couldn’t bring himself to look at either Braska or Jecht.

****  
  
  


 

 

Before they reached the fourth town, Auron stared up at the night sky in perdurable horror as sounds from Braska’s tent filled the night sky. He tried to not listen, to some how block it out. It seemed that the more he tried to ignore them, the easier it was for Auron to hear Braska’s words of encouragement or Jecht’s little sounds.

 

He wished Sin would just come already and end his suffering.

 

 

**  
  
  
  
**  
When they walked into the fifth town, the people whispered of a new monster; one that served the visiting summoner. Auron didn’t know how, but he was going to make Braska and Jecht pay for his sleepless nights.


End file.
